In with the New, Out with the Old
by JustADream1394
Summary: After 2 years, they were all reunited, but not in a way they were expecting it to be. What if that reunion was the best thing that happened to them? Read and find out.


**Chapter 1: Surprises for everyone**

There will always be that one thing everyone wants…everyone needs. In my case, its peace.

I'm 17 years old and go to one of the many high schools in Phoenix, Arizona. I'm an only child, but consider my best friend Haley as a sister.

Haley and I have been through a lot. Ever since the start of junior year, our lives have become a living hell. People we've never talked to before started tormenting us. People we thought were our friends are ignoring us. We didn't know what we did wrong. Since that started, I've become more insure about myself. Haley on the other hand doesn't care what people think about her, which is one of the many reasons why I love her.

Before I moved to Phoenix 2 years ago, I lived in Minnesota. There, I had 4 amazing friends that always made every day enjoyable. They entertained me with their sense of humor, and surprising singing skills. We only fought once, which was over something really stupid. But eventually we forgave each other and went back to the way we used to be. I miss those days.

"You excited for the 4 day weekend to start in about…5 minutes Elena?"

"Oh hell yeah! This week couldn't have gone any slower."

"No kidding! You know what's gonna make this weekend even more fun?"

"What?"

"The Big Time Rush concert tomorrow night! Ahhh!"

"SSSHHH!" Our teacher yelled.

"Sorry. You still coming with me?"

"Yeah, but we've got a problem."

"What?"

"I have no idea who they are and what they look like...or any of their songs."

"Oh ok. Well, first off I'll tell you a little bit about each of them. We'll start off with…" *BELL RINGS* "I'll tell you later."

"Ookk."

"Wish me luck as I have to endure another day of track."

"Luck!" I yell as she walks away.

I weaved my way through the crowd to get to my locker, which luckily wasn't very far. I got there, grabbed my keys, and headed out to my car.

The drive from the school to my house was only 20 minutes, on a good day. On a bad day, it took over an hour. Thank god today was a good day. I just wanted to get home.

I went straight up to my room when I got home and immediately grabbed my laptop. During school, I remembered I forgot to reply to Carlos' direct message on Twitter, so I thought I better do it when I got home, which I am. I logged on to Twitter and went right to direct messages.

** TheCarlosPena - **Elena…me and the boys miss you so much. I know I've said that every time we've talked but I just want you to know that people care about you. Don't ever let people get you down.

Every time we've spoke, I've wanted to tell you a really big secret, but I've always been too afraid too. But now, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell ya. The reason we moved to L.A. is because we got signed to a record company called "Rocque Records." We started signing demos and before we knew it, we got an album, and a tour! Then a year and another album later, we got ANOTHER TOUR! It's been an amazing, unreal life.

Well, I should go. Have to prepare for a concert Friday. Talk to you later! :)

** elena_a_p - **Carlos…I miss you guys too. It has been far too long since we've all seen each other. That should change.

Congrats on being signed! I'm proud of all of you. You've come so far. It seems like just yesterday we were sitting in my living room and I was listening to you guys sing. Oh how I miss that.

It's funny because we're both gonna be at a concert Friday. Hope you have fun at yours. I don't know about mine because I don't even know the band, but I agreed to go with my friend because she's slightly obsessed. Where is your concert at?

I will also talk to you later! :)

(Not even 5 minutes after I sent it, Carlos had already replied.)

** TheCarlosPena** - Well thank ya miss! :) And I too miss those days.

What is the band's name? I might know who they are.

And our concert is in Phoenix.

(Crap. Crap! Was the concert me and Haley were going to the concert Carlos was performing at?)

** elena_a_p - **Uh, some band called "Big Time Rush." Ever heard of them?

** TheCarlosPena - **YEAH! THAT'S MY BAND! Holy crap Elena! We get to see you! Maybe.

** elena_a_p - **You kiddin' right? Wow, now Friday can't come any sooner. Don't tell everyone else cause now I want it to be a surprise.

** TheCarlosPena - **Ok I won't. :)

** elena_a_p - **But, we don't have any meet & greet passes so it's gonna be hard to meet you.

** TheCarlosPena - **Oh ok. Well we'll just have to figure out something then. You have my number right?

** elena_a_p - **Yes I do.

** TheCarlosPena - **Ok good. We shall text Friday and plan something. Tell your friend to be prepared. :)

** elena_a_p - **Sounds like a plan, and I will. ;) See you then Carlos!

** TheCarlosPena - **See you later Elena! :)

Haley is going to FA-REAK out! I'm excited to see her reaction.

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday. Haley had stayed over so she could just get ready at my house. While we were getting ready, Carlos texted me and told me his secretive plan. Well it wasn't really secretive because it was just like any other plan. He said we were gonna meet after the concert. Now, I couldn't wait for the concert to end!<p>

"OH MY GOD ELENA! WE'RE GONNA SEE BIG TIME RUSH TODAY!"

"Yeah I know. Hey, I've got a question for ya."

"Oh! And what is this question?"

"What would you do if you met them?"

"I'd freak out! Like, I'd have a mini heart attack!"

"Haha. Well we'll have to try to make that mini heart attack happen!"

"I would love you even more if that happened!"

"Good to know. Ha."

We ran out to the car, mainly Haley did, and anxiously waited for my mother to get in the car. She better come soon because I don't think Haley can stand it any longer.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"My god Haley chill!" I had to laugh at her.

She rolled down the window and yelled "HURRY UP MOTHA! PLEASE!"

"Alright alright chill. I'm here." My mom said as she ran to the car.

"Yes!" And we were off.

The whole ride, Haley was listening to Big Time Rush. Who else?! I got bored staring out the car window so I decided to text Carlos. I laughed, knowing that Haley had NO CLUE who I was texting. If she found out, she'd literally attack me. Like full on tackle me.

**E:** Hey Carlos. Haley is listening to you guys, figures, and I'm deathly bored…Crap. Forgot you guys have to get ready for the concert. Never mind then.

**C:** No no, its fine Elena. I can text you while we're getting ready. No biggie. ;)

**E:** Ookk. So everythings going good?

**C:** Yeah! So far, the tour is AMAZING! Tonight is gonna be a fun one, especially since we get to see you!

**E:** Ha, I'm pretty excited, but only for that part. I honestly haven't heard any of your music yet. You better put on a pretty good concert then.

**C:** Oh we will! We always do. Oh, and for that plan, Ranel said that we could meet backstage after the concert since we're not going anywhere till Tuesday. But you'll have to text me once you get to the backstage entrance so he can let you in.

**E:** Ok. Sounds good. Haley is going to FA-REAK! It's gonna be awesome!

**C:** Haha. Oh it will be!

"AHHHHHHHH!" **E:** Well I can't hear anything now. Haley just screamed because we just got to the arena.

**C:** Haha. Can't wait to meet this girl.

**E:** She might die honestly.

**C:** Well we should make sure that doesn't happen, but does. You know what I mean?

**E:** Yea I do. Hey, you should try and pick her for your…what's it called?

**C:** Worldwide girl?

**E:** Yeah that's it.

**C:** Ok I'll try, but I actually have to go get ready now. I will see you later. Bye Elena! :)

**E:** Bye Carlos! :)

* * *

><p>(Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

"Dude, who have you been talking to this whole time?" James asked.

"No one really."

"That's a lie!" Logan yelled.

"Ok ok! But it's a surprise."

"Is it a girl?" Kendall asked.

"Is it a pretty girl?!" Of course James asked that one.

"It's a surprise."

"Party pooper."

* * *

><p>My ears were almost shot from Haley's screams of excitement. "Haley? HALEY!"<p>

"What?"

"I love you and all, but please stop screaming for a just one minute otherwise I might go deaf."

"Sorry Elena. I'm just so excited."

"I know you are."

"Can we go find our seats at least?"

"Yeah." We waved to my mom goodbye and then walked into the arena.

There were SO many people already in the arena. I grabbed Haley and started weaving through the crowd and towards the entrance to our seats.

We were on the floor, row 6. I couldn't believe we got that good of tickets for such a small price.

"Holy crap Elena look how close we are!"

"I know! These are really good seats. Maybe one of the guys will pick you to be their…what was it called?"

"Worldwide girl! Oh my god I would DIE if I got picked."

"Ha. I'm sure you would." I took a picture of how close we were and sent it to Carlos.

* * *

><p>(Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

Right as we were all finished getting ready, I received a picture message from Elena. _Oh my God_, I said in my head. _They are really close to the stage. Let's hope none of the guys see her. I want them to see her backstage instead._

"Hey Carlos, you almost ready?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually ready now."

"Good. So what's this surprise?"

"You're just gonna have to wait."

"Until when?"

"After the concert."

* * *

><p>The concert was gonna start soon and I honestly thought that Haley couldn't wait any longer.<p>

"Elena I can't take it anymore! When are they coming on?!"

"In like 5 minutes. I think you can survive that long."

"You can! I can't to save my life!"

"Ha, yeah."

The 5 minutes went by quicker than I thought. Soon, all the band players were coming on stage, and then the guys themselves. Haley FLIPPED OUT! She was jumping up and down, screaming, shouting. I definitely would lose my hearing by the end of the night.

I actually liked there music. I think my favorite so far was "If I Ruled The World."

The next song was "Worldwide." The guys asked who wanted to be their girl. Of course Haley jumped up and down raising her hand. Carlos must've remembered our talk because he came closer to where we were. He scanned the crowd, and spotted me and Haley. I pointed at Haley and mouthed to him "Pick her, Pick her." He smiles, and says "Hey guys! I think I found our girl." The rest of the guys walked over to him. I quickly ducked so none of them saw me. "Right there." They motioned for a security guard to come get Haley. Haley flipped out even more. She quickly got out of the row and basically ran towards the security guard. Oh Haley.

By the time they brought Haley onstage, I came out of ducking position and sat back down in my chair.

"Hello darling! What's your name?" Carlos asked.

"Haley!"

"Haley, how's it going?"

"Amazing!"

"You enjoying the concert?"

"Of course!"

"Did you come alone or with a friend?" _Carlos you did not just ask that!_

"No I came with a friend. Her name is Elena." _Shit._

"Elena. I have a friend named Elena." He looked over at me and smiled. _Carlos, I'm gonna kill you._

"That's cool! They should meet."

"Yeah they should. Anyways, let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Oh my freaking God! Elena I almost died!" Haley said when she got back.<p>

"Haha. You happy now?"

"Oh my gosh yes!"

"Just wait, you'll be happier after the concert."

"I don't think so, cause it'll all be over."

"Trust me, you'll be happier."

* * *

><p>When the concert was over, I was the one jumping up and down inside. Then I stopped. I started getting nervous. Seeing the guys after so long? Oh boy! But I know it'll be worth it.<p>

**E:** Hey Carlos, I have no clue where the backstage entrance is.

We decided to wait until most of the people cleared out to get out.

**C:** Oh crap, forgot about that. Um, just go to the front of the stage and…I'll get you instead. :)

**E:** Really?

**C:** Yeah. I can't wait any longer to see you, so I figured I'd get you. :)

**E:** Ookk. Just try not to get mobbed.

"Uh Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know why you'll be happier after the concert?"

"Yeah!"

"Follow me."

She got up from her chair with a confused look on her face and followed me through the rest of the crowd and towards the stage. I patiently but nervously waited for Carlos to arrive. Haley on the other hand just wouldn't shut up about it.

"Seriously what is it?!"

"Just be patient."

"Ugh!" She turned away from the stage and sat down on the ground.

* * *

><p>(Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

I was really excited to get Elena. Seeing her after so many years would be…I can't explain it.

"Dude where you going?" Kendall asked.

"Going to take a picture."

"Can I tag along?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

Elena is going to be surprised that Kendall came with. Hope she's prepared.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes, everyone was almost gone, and now, I just wanted to leave too.<p>

"Hey let's just go." I said.

"Ok."

Before I could take a step, my eyes got covered with hands. "Guess who?!" I knew it was him. I turned around, and stood face to face with one of my best friends…Carlos.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey!" He grabbed me and pulled me in for one of his bear hugs. "Ugh, Elena, it has been far too long!"

"I agree."

Haley jumped up from the ground. "What in the world?!"

"Haley, remember when Carlos said he also had a friend named Elena."

"Yeah."

"I'm that friend. I've known him and the rest of the guys for years."

She looked at me with surprise, and then hit me in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You knew them all this time and you didn't tell me!"

"Sorry."

"Elena?" I looked around and found Kendall standing puzzled not too far from where we were.

"Heh, hey Kendall."

"Oh my god. Come here so I can hug you."

I walked towards him and he embraced me like Carlos did. "Far too long Elena, far too long."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

As we were pulling apart, I looked at Haley who still looked dumbstruck. "This is SO NOT fair!"

"Ha! Haley I love you."

"I know!"

"So ladies, do you want a backstage tour?" Carlos asked.

"Uh, duh!" Haley exclaimed.

"Well, we'll lead you there then."


End file.
